


Cold As Ice

by imdeannotdead



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Dorks, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeannotdead/pseuds/imdeannotdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hereby nominate the following: Captain America and his little Soviet boyfriend over there, and of course, my old pal Thor."</p>
<p>Bucky furrowed his eyebrows together as he rounded the couch and plopped down next to Steve. "So what does this mean?" he asked, returning Steve's phone to him.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head, sighing heavily as he looked over at him. "Well, we have twenty-four hours."</p>
<p>"To do that?"</p>
<p>"I think...?"</p>
<p>Bucky just rolled his eyes, muttering something about having spent enough time in ice already why would he want to dump a bucket of it on his head that's really stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I got the idea to write this after watching Robert Downey Jr.'s Ice Bucket Challenge on Twitter yesterday afternoon. And here's the link to that because I don't know how to add actual links to things: https://twitter.com/RobertDowneyJr/status/500670137582628864

Steve came across the video as he was absently scrolling through his Twitter feed one lazy afternoon. He probably wouldn't have even payed any attention to the tweet if Tony hadn't put his name in it. Actually, he probably would've ignored it anyway if it was just his name, but Bucky's name was the one that caught his eye.

**Thor! Rogers! Barnes! U have 24hrs to comply!! #ALSicebucketchallenge**

_"James Rhodes, I hereby accept your ALS Ice Bucket Challenge."_ Tony made a really strange sound after he had a bucket of ice dumped on his head, although Steve excused it. If anyone, both he and Bucky really knew how cold ice could be.  _"I hereby nominate the following: Captain America and his little Soviet boyfriend over there, and of course, my old pal Thor. What'd you think, Pepper?"_

The camera panned over from Tony to Pepper, who was holding a large sauce pot that had, obviously, been filled with ice before.  _"It was an honor...and a pleasure."_

"What was that?" Bucky asked, involuntarily placing his hand on Steve's shoulder as he came to stand behind him where he was sat on the couch. "Is that Stark?" Steve nodded, cracking a tiny smile as he hit the replay button on the video and handed his phone to Bucky.

_"I hereby nominate the following: Captain America and his little Soviet boyfriend over there, and of course, my old pal Thor."_

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows together as he rounded the couch and plopped down next to Steve. "So what does this mean?" he asked, returning Steve's phone to him.

Steve shook his head, sighing heavily as he looked over at him. "Well, we have twenty-four hours."

"To do that?"

"I think...?"

Bucky just rolled his eyes, muttering something about having spent enough time in ice already why would he want to dump a bucket of it on his head that's really stupid.

***

"It's actually for a good cause," Steve mumbled through a mouthful of pasta that night at dinner, "the ice thing." Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise, eliciting an enthusiastic nod from the man across the table from him. Steve went on after swallowing his mouthful of food. "Yeah! I Googled it; it's to raise awareness of Lou Gehrig's Disease. Once you're nominated you have twenty-four hours to do the ice thing or donate a hundred bucks to the ALS Association."

Bucky nodded, his facial expression practically screaming the fact that he was actually considering it. "So are we gonna do it?" he finally asked, absent-mindedly twirling his fork around in the shrimp scampi in front of him. "I mean, why not raise awareness for something that we actually know from before, right? Plus, Lou Gehrig, we-"

"We loved him when we were kids!" Steve finished for him, almost beginning to gesture widely with his arm but refraining himself from doing so. "I think we should do it. After all, it's for someone we loved and it's for a good cause and-"

"Who better to raise awareness for something in America than the Star Spangled Man himself?" Bucky asked jokingly, shooting Steve a snide, yet good-hearted, smile. He loved calling Steve out on the whole  _Star Spangled Man with a Plan_  promotion gig for a lot of reasons, but mostly because it embarrassed him and made him blush. "Bond sales went up some percent in every state you visited and you socked old Adolf on the jaw over two hundred times! You're practically a national treasure, Stevie!"

Steve rolled his eyes, the tiniest of smiles on his face. "Shut up and eat your shrimp, jerk," he chuckled.

"Punk," Bucky countered, shooting Steve a smirk before popping one of the shrimp from his plate into his mouth. "That was really good," he noted after finishing everything, looking across at Steve with a surprised expression on his face. "When did you learn to cook so well? I thought you were busy saving the world on a biweekly basis."

Steve laughed, putting their dishes in the sink. "Yeah, not so much anymore," he joked, nodding his head toward Bucky. "That Winter Soldier guy was the one causing all the trouble there for a while, and I don't know what happened to him after the helicarriers, so. I heard he rediscovered himself...? 's living with some national treasure or something."

It didn't take very long for Bucky to get up and make his way over to Steve. "You really are a punk, you know that?" he asked, reveling in the near non-existent height difference between them so he could look almost straight into Steve's eyes. Steve nodded, his eyes flitting back and forth between Buck's eyes and his lips. Bucky took note of that, but he had other things on his mind. Kissing the tip of Steve's nose, he reeled away quickly, nonchalantly going on with, "Anyway. We need to go to Wal-Mart or something," as he held in a laugh.

Never did Bucky think he would see Captain America himself standing there in a daze. "Wait...what?"

"Supplies, Steve. Ice Bucket Challenge."

When Bucky said supplies, he didn't really mean much by it, but it turned out that they needed more than they expected. It was the middle of August and the temperature was definitely up there during the day so Steve had suggested that they get board shorts to wear as opposed to regular clothes. Steve left Bucky in charge of getting the shorts while he went to get something to put the ice in; Bucky got as close to just plain black as he could for himself, but he picked out the most patriotic pair of shorts there for Steve - red, white, and blue, stars and stripes all over. He wouldn't really be surprised if they were reversible and had a bald eagle on the inside of them. Steve shook his head, but he took them anyway.

***

While Bucky wasn't too into social media, he still had accounts on Facebook and Twitter that Nat set him up with because Steve was still too technologically impaired to help him. He didn't use them often, but he had them. He set up a YouTube account on his own, though - well, technically with a  _little_ help from Steve, but that didn't matter - because he liked to keep track of which videos he really liked without having to remember titles. The Ice Bucket Challenge was going to be his first video on the channel. The pair of ninety-somethings enlisted the help of Sam, appointing him official camera man, which really just meant he got to point Bucky's phone at them with the camera recording as they dumped the ice on their heads.

They were taking a bit of an unconventional - and probably controversial - approach to the Ice Bucket Challenge. Steve could've sworn he had a sauce pot like Pepper had used on Tony, but when he went looking for it for the ice, he found nothing. They were stuck with two bags of ice and only one bucket. "Just huddle together," Sam suggested, starting to get impatient watching the overly-patriotic blond pace around worrying about what they were going to do with only one bucket. "One and done. The ice is already in the bucket so you're good to go right now."

Bucky nodded, placing his flesh hand on Steve's arm because even though they both joked about the Winter Soldier so casually, Steve was still a little unsettled by the metal arm. "Come on, Steve, it'll be fun," he urged, smiling at him with almost pleading eyes. "Besides, Stark called you out on your 'little Soviet boyfriend' but he thought he was joking, right?" Steve nodded. "What a perfect way to show him he wasn't."

It had to look like the most absurd thing: three grown men standing in the parking lot of an apartment building, one too red, white, and blue for the middle of August, one looking perfectly normal despite having a metal arm, and one ready to record the other two dumping ice on their heads. Just another day in the nation's capital.

"Recording," Sam declared before tapping the button on the screen of Bucky's phone.

Bucky picked up the bucket of ice with his metal hand as Steve began talking to the camera. "Tony Stark, we accept  _your_ ALS Ice Bucket Challenge," he proclaimed, turning to face Bucky.

Steve, given a slight nod and a small smile as reassurance, wrapped his arms around Bucky's bare torso. "Well, Stark, here you go: Captain America and his little Soviet boyfriend doing the Ice Bucket Challenge," Bucky smirked, pressing his lips to Steve's a split second before he dumped the bucket of ice on the two of them.

As soon as the ice hit them, though, they were apart and tensed up from the cold. Laughing, Steve began talking again. "We nominate Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson. Have fun!"

***

As soon as they got through a nice hot shower and the video was posted on Bucky's YouTube channel, Steve shared it on Twitter, using the hashtags **#ALSIceBucketChallenge** which he just copied and pasted from Stark's tweet and  **#capsicebuckychallenge** instead of  **#capsicebucketchallenge**. He swore it wasn't intentional, it was just muscle memory, an accident, but either way **#capsicebuckychallenge**  was trending on Twitter for the next three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I haven't been nominated (thank god), this is my contribution to the cause. And if I do get nominated, I'm just gonna post the link to this on my Twitter.


End file.
